strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Riley
Lisa Jane Riley '(born July 13, 1976) is an English television presenter and actress best known for playing the role of Mandy Dingle in the television soap opera Emmerdale, succeeding Jeremy Beadle as presenter of You've Been Framed! and her appearances as a panellist on the ITV daytime series Loose Women. Career Riley trained at the Oldham Theatre Workshop from the age of nine, and was signed by an agent three years later. After some early roles including appearances as an extra in Coronation Street and as a cast member in Butterfly Kiss which was directed by Michael Winterbottom, her first breakthrough role in UK television was playing Mandy Dingle in Emmerdale over a period of seven and a half years. In 1996, Riley won the National Television Awards for Most Popular Newcomer for her work in Emmerdale. Riley was noted for playing the role of Princess Jean in the CITV Awards 1997. Riley went on then to present You've Been Framed from 1998 to 2002, taking over from the former presenter, Jeremy Beadle and raising viewers figures to more than 13 million at its peak in the process. In 1999, Riley appeared in Put Out More Fags and had a cameo role in the music video for "When the Going Gets Tough" by Boyzone. In 2000, she appeared in ITV's Christmas Pantomime Aladdin opposite stars such as Ed Byrne, Patsy Kensit, Julian Clary and Paul Merton and in 2001, she appeared in a commercial for Heineken. In 2011, Riley played the role of Goody McEldrich in episode 2 of the third series of the UK children's show "Young Dracula". In 2012, she appeared as Nadia Hicks in the second series of crime drama, Scott & Bailey. Riley also signed up as a contestant on the tenth series of Strictly Come Dancing, partnering with Robin Windsor. They have been lauded as the stars of the series, with notable moments including Riley lifting Windsor, Riley doing the splits at Wembley Arena, and the couple showing surprisingly brilliant technicality. The couple were eliminated during the semi-finals, on December 16, 2012. She has since appeared on the 2013 live tour and the backstage show Strictly Confidential, directed by Craig Revel Horwood, who often praised her on the show. Riley's other TV credits include roles in Fat Friends, The Bill, Waterloo Road, Holby City, Doctors, the BBC's Afternoon Play series, Having It off. She also played the role of Beth Trailor in the film Secret Society. On stage, Riley has appeared in fourteen pantomimes (she starred in Aladdin at the Kings Theatre in Southsea, Portsmouth in the 2009-2010 pantomime season) and in UK tours of The Play What I Wrote, The Vagina Monologues, The Naked Truth, Waiting for Gateaux and Calendar Girls. In Autumn 2016, Riley was announced as one of the new panellists for Series 21 of Loose Women. Riley made her debut as a regular on September 14. In May2017, Lisa played the role of Lorna in a new BBC drama entitled Three Girls. She will appear in the BBC's Age Before Beauty in 2017/2018. Personal Life The 2006 album I Rock Eye Pop by Kings Have Long Arms includes a track entitled "Lisa Riley". The Half Man Half Biscuit song "Breaking News" mentions various annoyances (bus drivers who don't wait for people to sit down before pulling away from the bus stop, taxi drivers who use their horns instead of knocking on the door) and mentions Lisa Riley. In late 2016, Riley lost over 10 stone in weight, making her first TV appearance since the change, on Loose Women. Since becoming a regular panellist, Lisa has spoken honestly about her weight loss and both the joy and sadness it has brought. After having surgery to remove excess skin; Riley describe herself as finally having her dream "cello" shaped body. Riley describes herself as a "dedicated vegetarian". She is a supporter of the Labour Party. Filmography 'Television 'Film' 'Guest Appearances' *Loose Women (1999, 2006, 2007, 2013, 2016) *This Morning (2001, 2012, 2013) *The Alan Titchmarsh Show (2009) *The Wright Stuff (2009) *Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two (2012, 2013, 2014) *Let's Dance for Sport Relief (2013) *Keep It in the Family (2015) *Lorraine (2016) Category:Series 10 Category:4th Place Category:Actresses Category:Emmerdale